This ain't love!
by Tsukune-sama
Summary: What happens when two love sick puppies are each others only comfort? Will they take solace in each other and be able mend each others broken hearts and learn to love again?
1. What is it then?

Ok I was searching through my google document's for old scrapped stories for idea's for my other fanfiction and I stumbled upon a possible diamond in the rough. It was a fanfiction that I had started writing when I was... I want to say 15-16, not quite sure, but it was an unconventional pairing, at least in my eyes. As it would probably be the last couple anyone had expected could get shipped. Though sure enough there were a few fanfictions catering to that niche audience of shippers. So I guess I wanted to dabble in it too, but anyway, the pairing is Naruto - Ten Ten. Weird right Like whenever I imagine Ten Ten I imagine her either being with Lee or Neji, not Naruto. Though well thank's for giving this series a try, I hope you enjoy it, and until next time guys...

 ** _\- What is it then? -_**

Naruto was sitting at Ichiraku's, not really even enjoying his food, as he had been rejected not once by Sakura to go on a date, but three times in one week. Even for someone like him, it was taking a toll on his confidence, so he sat there. "Hey nee-chan Is there something wrong with me Am I unnatractive or something" Naruto asked with a bit of hurt in his voice, as it was hurting his confidence each time that Sakura violently rejected his offers for dates. What made it even worse, is everytime, her words at the little town that was covered in snow hurt him.

 **I love you Naruto...**

As Ayame walked back up to Naruto, she heard his snort of disbelief at a thought he had as she mulled over what he had just asked her. "You're pretty handsome in my opinion Naruto, if I didn't see you as my otouto... Then I'd definitely take you up on an offer for a date!" Ayame lightly exclaimed with a grin as she gripped her forearm muscle as she flexed it trying to cheer him up.

Naruto let a small smile grace his lips as he looked up from his ramen into the truthful eyes of his bigger sister, he couldn't find any lies in her eyes, so he began to eat his ramen. "Thank you nee-chan, I really needed that. You're amazing, whenever I'm feeling down, you're waiting for me with a hot bowl of ramen and a welcoming smile." Naruto said as he ate his ramen without the normal gusto that he usually had, seemed Sakura's etiqute lesson's were working.

Ayame just nodded at this as her gaze flickered to the curtain that opened, revealing a girl about Naruto's height. With brown hair, two bun's on the back of her head as she wore a white qi pao dress with a brown skirt around her legs with brown skort's under it, and white stockings[1]. "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen! I'll be right with you!" Ayame exclaimed lightly as she washed her hands and dried them off before walking over to Ten Ten with a light smile on her face.

Ten Ten nodded lightly at Ayame, then sat down next to Naruto with a content sigh as she inhaled the smell of the delicious ramen being made just a few feet away. "So this is the delicious ramen stand that you're always boasting about Naruto" She asked curiously, getting Naruto's attention off a seemingly very interesting speck of dirt on he table before him.

Naruto's gaze flickered over to Ten Ten, as he was caught off guard, of all the people he had thought he might encounter at random at Ichiraku's. Ten Ten was on the bottom of that list, because frankly, he hadn't thought much about her since the Chunin exam's. "Oh hey! Ten Ten! Yeah this is the place, it has the best ramen that I've found in all my travels around these lands." Naruto said as his foxish grin came back to his face as he began bragging about his place that he had adopted as his second home when his other one was getting too lonely.

Ten Ten let out a hum of aknowledgment as she ordered her food from Ayame, since she was a vegitarian she ordered a meatless bowl. "Well I'll just have to see if your boasting matches up to what the food actually tastes like when I get my bowl." Ten Ten said with a light grin as she faced Naruto with a light smile on her face as she locked eyes with him. Her breath hitching a bit as she saw the pain hidden behind his eyes. ' **What could possibly keep this energetic knucklehead down He seem's to have boundless happiness, and energy, I wonder if I can help him.** ' Ten Ten thought to herself as she reached over and cupped Naruto's hand lightly with her smaller hand, but her hand was as calloused as his given their profession, and her love of weapon's causing a lot of wear and tear on them, but she didn't seem to mind.

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow to Ten Ten's action before turning to face her a bit as she looked at him with a curious and worried look on her face. "Wow, you're the only one that seem's to care of be able to see the pain in me aside from nee-chan..." Naruto trailed with a small chuckle causing Ten Ten to smile a little bit as well.

Ten Ten gave his hand a light squeeze before giving his shoulder a light squeeze as well causing him to face her in curiousity. "Well it's because it's the same pain I see in my own eyes whenever I look in the mirror every morning before heading to team training." Ten Ten admitted honestly before meeting Naruto's gaze with a vulnerable look in her eyes as he did too.

Ayame sat the bowl down a bit harder and cleared her throat a bit as to remind the two that she was still here before walking away. "Enjoy your ramen guys before it get's cold!" Ayame exclaimed lightly with a smile as she headed back to the kitchen to resume her duties.

Naruto let out a short chuckle at the moment that was just broken from the two, but turned back to his bowl of ramen. Though he had kept Ten Ten's words in his mind as he tried to decypher what Ten Ten had said. ' **Is she having love problem's like I am** ' Naruto thought as he started to eat his ramen again, raising a curious eyebrow at the mewl of happiness from his left side.

Ten Ten was inwardly squelling in happiness as the flavor's pleasently assaulted her taste bud's, it was indeed as good as Naruto had boasted. "It's good! Now I see why you love this place so much!" Ten Ten exclaimed lightly as she began to dig into her bowl with gusto, but still remembering her table manners as she ate the delicious food before.

Naruto chuckled lightly at this as he began to eat his food with a little more energy after seeing someone was enjoying his favorite restaurant as much as he did. "I'm glad I'm not just full of hot air, but am actually telling the truth." Naruto said with a wide grin on his face before he polished off his bowl of ramen before placing down his money for his tab.

Ten Ten nearly choked a bit as she realized that Naruto was leaving so quickly when they had just started talking. "Wait Naruto!" She exclaimed lightly, abandoning all form of manner's and ladylikeness as she tilted the bowl up and quite literally inhaled her ramen with gusto. "I'd like to talk to you more." Ten Ten said with a soft smile as she took a napkin and cleaned her lip's of any remaining ramen juice from her lip's, blushing as she burped lightly, and covering her lip's.

Naruto chuckled lightly as he motioned for Ten Ten to follow him on his walk around the village as he usually did after eating a good bowl of Ichiraku's. "Well what would you like to talk about then Ten Ten" Naruto asked curiously as they began walking side by side, Naruto with his hands behind his back as he just looked straight ahead towards where he was heading.

Ten Ten opted to interlace her finger's behind her back with palm's facing outward's as she looked over to Naruto. "Well like what we were talking about earlier, how we're both having love problems. I'm guess you're having problem's going on a date with Sakura, as she keep's rejecting you" Ten Ten asked, each word further hitting home with her walking partner.

Naruto face faulted as he looked over at the girl walking parallel to him. Was he really that easy to read that someone he didn't really associate with could read him "Yeah that's it like hitting the nail right on the head. Who are you having problem's with Wait! Don't answer that! Let me guess..." Naruto trailed as he donned a thinking pose as they walked, causing Ten Ten to giggle a bit at what she thought was a cute expression on his face as he thought. "Is it Lee No wait... You can't stand him if I'm not mistaken... Hmm... Neji... Really?" Naruto questioned as he face faulted, causing Ten Ten to face fault as well as she didn't realize that she was easy to read.

Ten Ten sighed a bit and nodded at Naruto's observation and looked up at the starry night sky for a few moment's. "Yeah, it's Neji, but I wouldn't quite say I hate lee, but him and Gai sensei are just too much. Normally I go home tired as heck after training with those three... It's nearly impossible to keep up, but we're good friends I suppose..." Ten Ten trailed lightly before her gaze returned to Naruto who was still paying her rapt attention. "Though Neji won't even give me the time of day, and we've been teamates for five years now." Ten Ten said with a sigh, she was starting to give up all hope of getting anywhere with the cold boy on her team.

Naruto growled in annoyance at this causing Ten Ten to raise a curious eyebrow at Naruto's action before he elaborated. "He's gotta be gay to be able to ignore someone as cute as you for five years while on the same team..." Naruto ground out in annoyance before he blushed a bit as he realized what he had just said while looking straight forward. Slowly Naruto turned to Ten Ten, so slowly you could almost hear the gears grinding to turn his head. ' **Oh no... Whenever I just compliment a woman, especially Sakura, they hit me!** ' Naruto thought to himself as he raised his guard to try and lessen the blow that never came from Ten Ten.

Ten Ten was looking directly at Naruto like he had grown a second head with a blush on her face at Naruto's offhanded comment. "Do you mean that compliment" Ten Ten asked evenly as she searched Naruto's eyes to make sure he wasn't lying as he nodded. "Well then, you're not too bad looking yourself. In an exoticly handsome with that blonde hair." Ten Ten said with a small smile as she placed a quick kiss on Naruto's cheek, causing him to blush. "That's for making be blush, but keep that up and I might develop a crush on you." Ten Ten said honestly as she jogged a little ahead of Naruto before turning to face him as she walked backwards.

Naruto smiled lightly as he followed her path as she walked. "Well then if I can help you out with your problem, then that will solve at least one of our problems." Naruto mused lightly as they both nodded at this before he realized that the park was nearby. With a motion of his head he started walking towards the park, more specifically toward's the swingset.

Ten Ten sat down first on the swing as Naruto sat down next to her and began swinging at a nice little steady pace. Humming a light song as they swung in comfortable silence, the only sound's between the both of them was the sound of the swing's and her humming. "You know, I've always thought you were kind of cute ever since we were kids. You just had an adorable innocence about you, but now you've grown up to be quite handsome." Ten Ten commented honestly as she just looked at the sky as she kept getting higher and higher.

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow at this, he couldn't just blatantly admit that he hadn't paid her even a lick of attention except when they were by themselves rarely. Could he Nah that would likely get him hit, and he didn't want to ruin the moment between them. "You were quite cute when I first met you, though your infatuation with Neji was a bit weird." Naruto half admitted, and as he looked at Ten Ten, he could tell she immediately saw through his half lie.

Ten Ten raised an incredulous eyebrow, she could tell that he was lying to save her feeling's, and she thanked him for that, but they were ninja, it paid to have thick skin. "Oh come on Naruto, that's not entirely exactly what you wanted to say. I've got thick skin, you can tell me anything." Ten Ten said with a reassuring smile on her face which relaxed Naruto as well.

Naruto took a breath as he readied himself to be able to tell the girl next to him the truth, he had earned a habit of biting his tongue from his time with Sakura. "Well to be quite honest, unless we happened to meet for whatever reason. I didn't even conciously remember you existed, but I stand by my statement I found you cute." Naruto said with a grin before Ten Ten feigned a heart attack by clutching her heart, and slipped out of her swing seat. Ten Ten flopped on the ground with a light ' **oof** ' but was a bit surprised at how quickly Naruto was over at her side. Even more surprised when Naruto stopped the wild swing without even looking at it with his right hand. "Well lookie here at who's my knight in shining orange." She jabbed lightly, causing Naruto to sweatdrop at her act she had played on him. "Though that kind of did hurt me that you'd forget about me after talking with me. Though I can't exactly blame you, considering we've only met a handful of times." Ten Ten mused as she stood up and dusted off her dress and extended a hand to Naruto who was crouched.

Naruto gratefully took her hand and stood up next to her as he looked around, realizing how late it had gotten. "Wow it's gotten later than I thought it would be, I'll walk you home Ten Ten. Lead the way." Naruto said with a grin, causing Ten Ten to raise a curious eyebrow at Naruto, as she hadn't expected him to have even a single chivalrous bone in his body. Ten Ten nodded, and took the lead as they walked back in the direction of her apartment as she thought about the guy behind her. ' **Maybe I know a lot less about this knucklehead than I thought I did, maybe dating him in the future wouldn't be so bad.** ' Ten Ten mused to herself as a comfortable silence settled between them as Naruto caught up with her.

Naruto's thought's were along the same line's as her's but slightly different as his hand's went back into his pocket's as they walked. ' **Well I definitely should have paid more attention to her, she seem's alot more interesting than I thought before.** ' Naruto thought as they walked in silence, just letting the nightly sounds of the village surround and envelop them.

 ** _A little while later..._**

Ten Ten stopped in front of a rather plain looking aparetment complex before she started sticking to the wall's with chakra and walking quietly up the walls. "My room is on the fifth floor." Ten Ten quietly said as Naruto came up next to her as they walked up the wall.

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow at Ten Ten using chakra, during the chunin exam's, he was sure that Ten Ten was like Rock lee, and not able to use chakra. As during the entire fight, all she had used was ninja tool's and ninja wire to fight against Temari. "You can use chakra? I thought you were in the same boat as Lee when it came to chakra." Naruto asked curious with his tone just above a bare whisper as they reached her floor and jumped down from the railing.

Ten Ten shook her head lightly at this observation, while it was true, she couldn't use much chakra, she could still use chakra for c-d ranked jutsu's. She just chose not to use it and focus on her taijutsu and weapon skill's to make up for it. "I can still use chakra, I just choose not to, as I have very limited chakra. So I just use the chakra I do to augment my attacks and make them stronger." Ten Ten admitted, even to a fellow ninja of Kohona it wasn't the best idea to tell your secret's, though just something made her calm around Naruto and felt she could trust him.

Naruto let out a hum of aknowledment as the reached her door, Naruto observing his surrounding's as this was a newer part of town that he didn't venture much to. "Well seem's we're here. I had fun today, so want to do something tomorrow too?" Naruto asked curiously as Ten Ten leaned up against her door with a curious look on her face.

Ten Ten cocked an eyebrow at his question but nodded lightly at that with a small smile on her face. "I'd like that, and Naruto" Ten Ten asked, biting her bottom lip lightly as she plotted her next action, causing Naruto to cock his own eyebrow at her interesting demeanor.

Naruto was curious as to what she was so nervous about that she was biting her bottom lip in nervousness like that. "What's up Ten-" Is all he got out, as with one swift and fluid motion, almost like she glided over to him. Naruto felt his colar being tugged down a bit forcefully as his lip's met something soft and smelled like cinamon. ' **Wha- Whe-!** ' Naruto thought frantically to himself as he melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her as she returned the favor with her free hand, loving the light amount of affection in the kiss.

Ten Ten stepped back and loosened the death grip on his collar a bit as a bright blush crossed both of their face. "Sorry about that, I've been so lonely these five years, that the slightest hint of affection I hop onto... I'm just cli-!" Is all Ten Ten got out as Naruto seemed to glide across the little remaining distance between them. Wrapping his arms around her waist again, locking her lip's with another needing kiss not unlike the one that Ten Ten had just given him.

Though this time the kiss was more heated as they both silently voiced their need's into each others lips. Naruto leaned his head back as their lip lock had left him out of breath as he stared into Ten Ten's eye's. "Be quiet, and answer me truthfully." Naruto said sternly, a little of that alpha dog that Naruto could show coming out. In all honesty, given Ten Ten liked being in control, it turned her on more that he was asserting himself. "Would you like to continue our little battle" Naruto asked curiously, his eyes curious as a bit of lust was also laced in his gaze as well.

Ten Ten was caught off guard, given that she had literally thrown herself at Naruto, she hadn't at all expected Naruto to think about how she feel's. "Oh god yes Naruto... I've been so starved of affection, and so have you. Now come here lover boy." Ten Ten commanded, causing Naruto to gain a bit more of a lustful smirk as he obeyed her command by resuming their lip lock.

Naruto kissed her deeply as they both were getting what they craved from each other, the touch of a lover and affection. Being bold, Naruto picked Ten Ten up, causing her to wrap her legs around his waist with a light yelp of surprise. ' **God's... So this is what a kiss feel's like** ' Naruto mused to himself as he reached up and undid her bun wrap's, causing her hair to cascade down to her lower shoulderblade's much to Naruto's happiness.

Ten Ten was caught off guard by Naruto's aggressiveness, but after they both had year's of pent up frustration. She couldn't exactly blame him for hopping on a chance to vent out a lot of that frustration like she was as well. ' **I should probably stop him now, but it feel's good to be wanted like he want's me right now**.' Ten Ten mused to herself as she let out a mewl as Naruto's kisses now trailed down her jaw line across the crook of her neck.

Naruto's higher functions stopped functioning as Ten Ten wasn't resisting even a bit as she hopped down from Naruto's waist. Causing him to growl a bit in annoyance at the loss of the contact between the two before Ten Ten unlocked the door. "Are you sure about this Ten Ten" Naruto mused a bit, lust apparent in his voice, though the sound of the old door had knocked some sense back into his brain which was currently fighting for control from his penis. Ten Ten froze in the doorway for a moment at his question as she thought about it for a moment, there was a fire building in her stomach that needed to be extinguished by Naruto. ' **Do I want to cheat on Neji Who the hell am I kidding! He wouldn't notice either way, he's oblivious!** ' Ten Ten battled with herself as she looked over her shoulder, biting her bottom lip and wiggled her small but firm butt at Naruto, that was all the motivation Naruto needed as he followed her.

Naruto stepped in, as he did his inner ninja kicking as he he was somewhere unfamiliar so he looked around until his gaze fell on Ten Ten again. She was beckoning him to follow her with a single finger motion towards her. ' **God she's such a tease**.' Naruto mused with a grin as he tossed the bun decorative wrapping's to the coffee table to his right before following her.

Ten Ten bit her bottom lip as she walked backwards toward's her bedroom which was straight back from the entrance of the door. ' **Come on loverboy, just a little further and you can claim your prize.** ' Ten Ten mused with a giggle to herself as she opened her bedroom door, as soon as she was near her bed, Naruto right in front of her as well after silently coming close.

Naruto gently pushed Ten Ten down on the bed as he straddled her, his legs on either side of her legs as he pinned her hands above her head. "Ten Ten..." Naruto throatily growled out as he kissed along her neck again, causing her to moan much to his benefit. Causing her to want to get more of Naruto's attention on her more intimate part's as he continued.

Ten Ten felt the fire in her stomach began to build until it threatened to consume her, but from how Naruto was being a fair bit aggresive, she could tell he was the same way. She let out a small sound of surprise as Naruto's free hand began to worm it's way up the hem of her top but she made no move to resist it, as she needed this as much as he did. "Naruto..." Ten Ten mewled out as Naruto' hand cupped her right breast and began carressing it lightly over her bra. Seem's even when Naruto was turned on, he was still respectful to his partner.

Naruto gaze snapped up to her's as he heard his name, his eyes silently asking her's for permission to remove her bra. "May I?" Naruto asked, and Ten Ten nodded, arching her back to make it easier for him to reach her bra. With one hand he unclasped her bra before he slipped his hand under her bra and began massaging her breast directly, his calloused hand causing her already partially hard nipple's to harden even more under the contact.

Ten Ten let out a light moan as Naruto's hand made small wave's of pleasure course through her body. "Let me up for a moment." Ten Ten ordered and Naruto did as he was told, letting her up as she reached for the hem of her top, and tossed it to the side. Though before she removed her bra, she did a light little teasing dance much to Naruto's annoyance. ' **Can't make it quite that easy Naruto, gotta work for it.** ' Ten Ten thought with a smirk as she bit her bottom lip, her gaze flickering down to the buldge in his short's. When she was sufficiently happy that her teasing was working as Naruto's penis twitched in his pant's.

Naruto was about to let out a growl of annoyance before she tossed her bra off to the side, allowing him to see the pair of perky c-cup breasts that stay's hidden usually. Naruto couldn't complain, they were bigger than Sakura's, but smaller than Hinata's. ' **Just perfect enough for me**.' Naruto thought to himself as he straddled her over the bed again before they suddenly changed positions, to where Ten Ten was on the top, and straddling him.

Ten Ten had a grin on her face as she began slowly gyrating her hip's against his as she let out a small moan as his hard cock rubbed directly against her pussy. "Oh god... You're so hard that it seem's almost painful!" She exclaimed lightly as she tried to keep quiet as she started rubbing her lower half against Naruto's in a back and fourth motion causing her to moan more.

Naruto bit his bottom lip lightly at the tingling sensation through his pant's and underwear reached his cock. Reaching down he took some of her juices that had ended up on his pant's and licked it up, savoring the taste. "Seem's you're not fairing too much better yourself." Naruto said with a smirk as Ten Ten glared at him from her position on top of him.

Ten Ten gained her own smirk on her face as she reache to her side, and tossed her skirt to the side. Revealing her last piece of clothing her pantie's. It was a match to her bra which was a white lace with black trim around the edge with a little red bow on the middle. A garter belt attached to her knee high socks which were all white. ' **To be honest, I wanted to use this outfit, but this is even better! Screw Neji's eunich acting self!** ' Ten Ten thought annoyedly to herself as she watched Naruto's eyes trail over her body as if he was memorizing every inch.

Naruto's cock twitched as she took off her last outer layer of clothing, he put two and two together and dathered that this outfit had been to seduce Neji so he smirked. ' **Yet again I was able to one up Neji! Suck it you eunich!** ' Naruto thought with a smirk on his face as he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head as Ten Ten began deep grinding on him.

Ten Ten leaned back and place her hands on his lower thigh's, right above his knee's as she began grinding hard against his crotch, causing her moan's to fill the air. ' **God... If he's making me feel this good without even penetrating, how good will actual sex feel!** ' Ten Ten thought to herself as she sat Naruto up for a moment. Unzipping his jacket, and tossing it to the side, leaving him in only his mesh combat shirt, pant's and boxer's under her. "Wow... And I thought Lee had a good body... Though he's too bulky for my taste." Ten Ten said as she marveled over the man beneath her, he wasn't bulky, but you could tell he trained a lot. Naruto thought there was always room for improvement on his body, but Ten Ten's honest observation was a boost to his ego.

As she ran her finger's over his light 6 pack, it wasn't toned enough to see it in detail, but you could tell it was there. "Thank you, you definitely have a better body than you let on with those baggy clothes." Naruto said with a grin on his face as Ten Ten stood up above him on the bed, he knew it was time for their last pieces of clothes to get lost.

Ten Ten smiled lightly as Naruto took her subtle que for him to get naked as well as she heard his pant's hit the ground behind her as she stepped out of her pantie's. Straddling Naruto again, she knelt down to where her pratically dripping pussy was right above his cock. ' **Wow... He's got a nice size, not too big, but just right**.' Ten Ten thought to herself as she took his cock and aimed it right at her soaked pussy as she bit her lip lightly as she knew it would hurt a bit. "We're going to take this easy at first got it" She ordered, causing Naruto to nod in compliance, as he was a virgin as well, so any pace was fine with him as long as he wasn't dreaming.

Naruto was nervous about how his sexual stamina was, Jiraiya had said that it was the same as training stamina, so if that was the case then he had no reason to worry. "If it make's you feel any better, this is my first time too." Naruto admitted with a blush on his face, causing a little of the tensness to leave her small frame as he admitted this statement to her.

Ten Ten knew she wasn't going to entirely embarras herself since they were both new to this, yeah she had taken Kunoichi seduction classes. Though that was the theory of seduction and sex as used as a weapon, not having sex with someone you know. "Alright, thank you for telling me that, and I'm honored to be your first time." Ten Ten said with a wink before she started lowering herself on Naruto's hard dick, biting her lip a bit more as he came to her hymen.

Naruto's hand's ran over her side's in a comforting motion before he got the bright idea to rub her clit lightly to have a little pleasure counteract the pain. "It'll feel better soon, but if it becomes too much, we can stop, and no hard feelings will be had." Naruto promised as mixed mewl's of pleasure and pain coursed through Ten Ten's body as she got more of Naruto cock in her pussy.

Ten Ten got his cock about halfway in her pussy as she realized the widest part was yet to come as she bit her lip, and forced herself the rest of the way down. Causing a yelp of pain to eminate from her mouth but she had finally succeeded. ' **Oh god... I feel so full!** ' Ten Ten thought to herself as she appreciated Naruto rubbing her clit, it was taking the edge off the pain for her.

Naruto could see she was getting slowly used to the intrusion in her as she began to lightly gyrated her hip's against his. Once these gyrations got back to how they were a little while ago, he removed his hand from her clit as she began to bounce on his cock slowly. "Oh god... You are so tight Ten-chan!" Naruto exclaimed lightly as he bit his own bottom lip as pleasured moan's began to eminate from his mouth as well as their moan's mingled in the air.

Ten Ten was starting to feel really good as she started bouncing on Naruto's cock, the pain had since gone away. Though it was replaced with the feeling of a spring filling up in her stomach, getting tighter and tighter until she knew the spring would burst. "God you're cock feel's good Naruto, it's like it was made for my pussy!" She exclaimed softly, trying not to disturb her neighbor's as the bedspring's began to squeak louder as she picked up the pace.

Naruto started thrusting from below as well as his hip's seemed to take on a mind of their own as his pleasure began building up to sub critical level's as well. ' **Oh god... I think I could get addicted to sex with Ten Ten!** ' Naruto thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around Ten Ten, pulling her down to kiss him deeply as she road him up and down and gyrated her hip's.

Ten Ten was caught off guard by the kissing, but she didn't mind, it didn't affect her ability to get pleasure as she picked up with pace to maximum as her spring filled close to max. "Naruto! I'm going to cum soon!" She exclaimed gently into his lips, and from the pace at which Naruto's breath was at, she could tell that Naruto was going to cum soon as well. "Cum with me Naruto." She pleaded, she didn't know why, but she just knew this would feeling amazing more than just cumming by herself as

Naruto nodded lightly at her command. Naruto started thrusting as hard as he could from below as he embraced Ten Ten closely as he was so close to cumming. "Ten Ten, I'm cumming." Naruto growled out as with one last hard thrust, he buried himself deep in Ten Ten, cumming hard in her tight pussy. Ten Ten had to cover her mouth as she let out a louder than intended moan, as the first wave of Naruto's cum coated her pussy, it sent her over the edge as well.

She could tell her pussy was trying to milk his cock for everything it was worth currently. "By the god's that was amazing..." Ten Ten said as she tried to catch her breath and laid down on Naruto's chest panting a bit.

Naruto chuckled lightly and nodded before looking at Ten Ten with a concerned look on his face, he knew she wanted to have Neji's kid, not his, but took his cum in her. "Ten Ten... Why did you let me cum in you Aren't you going to get pregnant" Naruto asked curiously, of course if she had, he would take charge of his action's and be part of the kids life if Ten Ten let him.

Ten Ten let out a short chuckle and slapped his chest gently and shook her head at his obliviousness. "No, if you had paid attention in the academy. You would know, it's a pre-requisite that a Kunoichi get her reproductive system sealed off until she is ready to conceive. As Kunoichi are known for having to use the seduction arts to accomplish mission parameter's." Ten Ten admitted honestly, then she saw a sour look come across his face at the statement she had just issued. "So don't worry, it's not required, but it's highly encouraged incase I get captured one day, so I can't be made into breeding stock." Ten Ten reassured to Naruto as he relaxed a bit at the elaboration that Ten Ten had provided for his benefit.

Naruto let out a hum of aknowledgment as he rubbed small circle's into Ten Ten's back, growling in a bit of annoyance as Ten Ten got up as he lost her warmth and comfort. "Hurry back, I miss the smell of cinimon in your hair." Naruto said with a grin as he let out an 'ooph!' of surprise as he took a towel to the face courtesy of one weapons mistress. "What" Naruto asked innocently as he was about to clean off his cock for a moment but he stopped as he gained a wicked grin. "Clean it." Naruto ordered lightly as Ten Ten gained an incredulous look on her face.

Ten Ten looked over her shoulder at Naruto who was still laying in her bed with his cock still covered in their combined fluid's. "Excuse me" Ten Ten asked, seeing if she had heard him correctly or to give him a chance to recind his statement. Lest he wanted one of Ten Ten's sharp and pointy object aimed at the cock he was so proud of right now.

Naruto never flinched at the tone to her voice, but earlier he swore that it turned Ten Ten on more to get ordered around or for him to be an alpha. "You heard me correctly, you made a mess, it's your job to clean it up." Naruto confirmed with a smirk on his face, causing Ten Ten to slowly saunter back over to him with a deadly smile on her face, causing Naruto to shiver a bit.

Ten Ten contemplated this for a moment after she cleaned herself off, it sounded like a tempting idea, but she didn't want to give Naruto a big head by just giving him that service. "Oh What do I gain out of this" Ten Ten asked curiously as she reached the foot of the bed.

Naruto thought about this for a moment before he stood up, pushing Ten Ten back down onto the bed before sliding between her thighs again. "You get to cum again." Naruto said with a wink before closing his eyes and placing his face level with her clean pussy, taking a wiff. Even her pussy smelled like her cinamon scented body wash. ' **God I wonder if it will taste as good as it smell's, and let's hope what I read in Jiraiya's book actually works.** ' Naruto thought to himself as he began licking small circles into Ten Ten's clit as he slid two finger's into her pussy. Starting to pump lightly as Ten Ten was caught off guard, thinking Naruto was joking.

Ten Ten began to moan again as Naruto started his attack on her still sensitive pussy, it felt almost as good as she the sex she just had with the boy between her legs. "Oh god Naruto... You don't have to, I would have, just for you." She mewled out as she took a handfull of her hair, pulling on it lightly as she felt the well begining to fill up again in her stomach.

Naruto smirked at the sound's he was causing to come out of the woman below him, it seemed the old perv actually knew what he was talking about as he picked up his attack speed. ' **God she tastes so good... Like even better than ramen!** ' Naruto mused to himself as he ignored the pain in his scalp as he enjoying the delicacy of Ten Ten's pussy he was feasting on now.

Ten Ten could hardly hold back her moans as she rolled her hip's in pleasure against her face as she tried to get more pleasure out of Naruto. "Naruto, if you keep that up I might cum soon." She said through her moan's as she tried to keep quiet much to Naruto's dismay.

Naruto suddenly picked up the pace, causing Ten Ten's breath to hitch in surprise as the sudden wave of pleasure hit her as he could feel her getting close to cumming. ' **Just a little bit more and I'm sure she'll cum**.' Naruto thought as he picked up the pace to the max as he was lapping up Ten Ten's juices as fast as she could produce them with a fervent gusto.

Ten Ten had to cover her mouth again or risk waking up the neighbors even more than she currently was as she came hard, squirting a bit as Naruto cleaned up his face. "God Naruto... Were did you learn that amazing technique" Ten Ten asked as she caught he breath, watching Naruto dig through an extra pocket on his belt before producing a small orange book.

Naruto had a grin on his face as he had successfully made Ten Ten cum with what he had learned from the book. "Jiraiya might actually be onto something with this darn piece of smutt." Naruto mused lightly as he tossed the book down as he laid back down on the bed. Placing his arms behind his head yet again as he had properly earned his reward.

Ten Ten rolled her eyes lightly at his slight cockiness before slinking down between his legs to see his semi-hard cock trying to come back to life. ' **God damn your stamina Uzumaki...'** Ten Ten mused a little to herslef as she wrapped her hand around his cock, starting to pump it lightly, watching it as it hardened in her hand before she tenatively gave his cock a lick. She had yet again never done anything like this, so she knew she was going to have to rely on what she learned from the Kunoichi classes that she had learned in the academy.

Naruto let out a light moan as Ten Ten began to lick his hardening cock again, before taking the tip of his cock in her mouth. Causing a louder moan than she had heard a few moment's ago as she felt him get back almost to full mast in a matter of moments. "Don't force yourself to take more of it than you can Ten Ten." Naruto said down to Ten Ten, causing her to let out a hum to show that she heard him as she attempted to take a little more than half his dick in her mouth.

Ten Ten gagged a bit before she tamed her gag reflex, taking about two thirds in her mouth as she was rewarded with a nice moan from Naruto as he got fully hard again. ' **God I don't think I'll be able to get all of it in my mouth yet...** ' Ten Ten mentally chastised herself as she didn't know if Naruto just wanted this to be a one and done thing, but she hoped not.

Naruto went a bit crosseyed as she took two thirds of his cock in her mouth, which was more than he had expected her to be able to take. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to cumming with each passing moment as she began to bob up and down on his cock. "God... For your first blowjob, you're pretty good." He said in between quiet moans as she picked up the pace a bit as Naruto reinforced the fact she was doing a good job of cleaning and pleasing him.

Ten Ten twirled her tongue around the bottom half of his cock as she bobbed up and down, careful to not use any teeth on Naruto. Taking it out of her mouth with an audible 'Pop!' she began to clean the top half of his cock. ' **I wonder how sensitive this part is** ' She mused to herself curiously as she cleaned right under the ridge to the tip of his cock. Earning a longer pleasured moan out of Naruto's mouth as she felt his cock get bigger in her mouth.

Naruto's breath hitched as she found a lot of men's weakness' he could feel himself getting close to cumming quickly. "Oh god Ten Ten! I'm going to cum again soon!" Naruto exclaimed lightly as Ten Ten started bobbing on his cock with a renewed vigor.

Her hand pumping up and down on his cock lightly in sync with her bobbing as he got close to cumming. Ten Ten was ready for him to cum hard, she was curious as to how his cum tasted, considering she really didn't want to get any in her hair or on her face considering she just cleaned up. ' **Cum hard loverboy, let me see how it tastes. If it tastes good, then I might consider doing this more for you**.' Ten Ten thought to herself as she was reward for her effort's as he came hard, his load was about two third's the size of his first one.

Though that didn't matter much as Ten Ten had to swallow quickly as he began to fill her mouth a bit. Sucking on just the tip, she coaxed more of the delcious, and slightly salty cum from his cock.

Naruto was still riding the wave's of pleasure as he finally settled down as he heard a satisfying swallowing sound. "Oh god Ten Ten, please don't tell me this was a one time thing!" Naruto exclaimed lightly as Ten Ten crawled back up his body, bringing the blanket with her.

Ten Ten raised a curious eyebrow at this before getting an evil grin on her face at Naruto's expense. "I don't know about that lover boy, it's going to take a little more coaxing than that to get me wrapped around your finger." Ten Ten said with a grin as she was going to agree with Naruto regardless, but she could have a little fun with him before she gave into his request.

Naruto saw her devious foxish grin as he reached down and slapped Ten Ten's ass, causing her to yelp slightly in surprise at the stinging sensation. "I'll take you on a date, and give you plenty of butt touches as trade, sound good to you?" Naruto asked curiously, causing Ten Ten to let out a light hum of acknowledgment as she thought about his offer for a moment or two.

Ten Ten lightly turned Naruto's face, she closed her eyes and kissed him lightly before nodding lightly as they separated. "Since you kissed me after what I just did, I accept that offer, besides I like our little fun." Ten Ten admitted lightly as she yawned lightly, snuggling closer towards Naruto in the lover's craddle position as she felt safe and comfortable in this position.

Naruto gained a huge smile on his face before yawning himself as he kissed the top of Ten Ten's head before closing his eyes. "I enjoyed our time too." Naruto mused softly only to be answered by the soft snoring of the woman that was currently using his chest as a pillow.

A few moments later he was out like a light as well with a light snore as well with hers.

 _ **Author's Notes - Translation's - Elaboration:**_

 _[1: Description of Ten Ten's outfit:_ It's a modified version of her PTS outfit. I thought she could do with a more feminine appearance. While still being combat effective. Besides it fits better with my Lemon if she wore a skirt instead of pant's.

Not much to note right here that I haven't already said up top, but sorry this was mostly a lemon begining to a fanfiction. Though that's really the only way I could think to jump start any real connection to each together. It's also been quite some time since I've written a lemon for a fic, so I thought it was about time to add one. Though I hope you guys did enjoy that, though fair warning, this fic will have a lot of lemon's in it, just saying. Though there will be action, drama, and romance interlaced throughout the series, it will not just be romp scene after romp scene.

 ** _As alway's ninja's, until next time, I'll see you village side..._**

Internet cookie for anyone who get's the variation of that quote and can tell me where I got it from.)


	2. Intertwined fates

\- Intertwined fates... -

Naruto stretched lightly as he let out a light yawn, slowly waking up, feeling better rested than he had in quite some time. Though when he tried to sit up, he felt resistance, and the resistance moaned softly in annoyance and protest to his actions. Cocking a curious eye open, he found one weapons mistress with her head on his chest, blissfully asleep. 'Has she always been this cute?' Naruto mused to himself as a soft smile crossed his lips, as he brought his trapped arm up to run his fingers through her hair, causing TenTen to cuddle closer to him at his action.

TenTen had a blissful smile on her face as she was having a dream about the date they were going to go on at some point. Though she felt her pillow moving, dragging her from her pleasant dream's slowly, taking a big inhale, her nose was pleasantly assaulted by the smell of oranges. "Good morning lover boy." She sleepily mused as the memories of last night came back to her, lightly slapping his chest before standing up and heading to her bathroom for her morning ritual.

Naruto just relaxed into the bed, putting his hands behind his head as he watched her walk towards the bathroom, enjoying his view of her swaying backside. Naruto could almost swear she knew he was watching her and adding a little more sway for his viewing pleasure. "To be honest, when I went to sleep last night, I expected to wake up in my own bed. Like my brain was playing some sick joke on me, but nope, it's real alright." Naruto mused out loud with a light chuckle before stretching out the remaining sleep out of his well-rested body.

A light, almost melodic laugh was heard from the bathroom connected to her bedroom but she didn't peak out to Naruto. "In all honesty, I expected when I woke up this morning for you to be gone. Like in those cliché movies where the heroine sleeps with a man, then he's gone in the morning without even a good morning kiss?" She called back to him, hearing Naruto's hum of acknowledgment, telling her that he understood her concern and reference. "I'm glad you didn't just flake out on me last night Naruto. Mean's you might be worth keeping in the end." TenTen mused teasingly out loud, snickering softly as she heard the half scoff, chuckle from the blonde.

Naruto rolled his eyes lightly at her teasing before getting out of the bed and wandering into the connected bathroom, sliding behind TenTen. Wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, not minding their stark-naked forms being so close to each other. This wasn't a moment of sexuality, just two lovers sharing skin contact and being close. "Well you should know me well enough to know I'm not just going to leave you high and dry like that. For one, we live in the same village. Sakura would have my balls on a spit roast in an hour once you told her I left you like a one-night stand." Naruto said with a shiver in fear at what Sakura might do to him if she found out that her teammate had just smashed and dashed on TenTen.

TenTen giggled lightly at his comment, wiggling closer to him as she was enjoying the physically intimate contact she had been starved of for so long. Though at the mention of Sakura, Tenten sighed softly at it. Turning around in Naruto's grip, wrapping her arms around his neck as he mirrored the action around her waist. Gazing seriously into his eyes, she knew this would come up at some point if they continued their escapades. So, she surmised she might as well get it over and done with now to save any heartache of skipping it now. "Naruto?" She asked, garnering his full attention now, inwardly smiling at the fact Naruto could be serious when it came down to it. "If you get the chance to go after Sakura, or Neji removes the stick rooted from his butt and gives me the time of day. I'm going to take my chance with him, so you should take your moment with Sakura, because a chance to be with the one you care deeply for romantically may only come once." She said seriously and honestly, she didn't have any romantic feelings for Naruto, so it made it easier for her to admit to the man before her.

Naruto was a bit hurt at her blunt observation, but didn't let it outwardly show in his gaze, but he hummed in acknowledgment and nodded. He could see the logic behind what she said, though there was about as much possibility of Sakura falling for him as him resolving to kill Sasuke. Though with each encounter, he was becoming more distant from the idea of Sasuke as a friend or rival. He had tried to kill him on three separate occasions. Naruto thought it was about time he returned the favor, though that was a thought for another day. "Got it, though I'd also like to see what we can be too." Naruto admitted out loud, even he knew it was a bad idea to just jump head first into a relationship with anyone who showed you even a little affection. He knew he was going to have to get to know the real her, not just the two dimensional sex object peddled by Kishimoto.[1] He would be fine with being just friends with her and getting to know her more intimately, though he wouldn't be opposed to being friends with benefits either.

TenTen was happy, as a small smile graced her lips as her gaze relaxed as she gave Naruto a quick peck on the lips. "Good boy." She said with a small snicker as she turned around, reaching up and ruffled his hair like she was talking to a child or a dog. Causing Naruto to growl in slight annoyance, picking her up, causing her to illicit a light yelp of surprise as she wrapped her legs around him. "What was that about lover boy? Can't take a little teasing?" She asked curiously with a bit of a teasing smirk on her face, but her bravado was quickly broken by the faint blush on her face.

Naruto gained a smirk of his own lightly as he quickly thought of ways to tease her back before coming up with a good one. Leaning close to her ear, he let out a throaty groan into her ear as he sensually whispered into her ear. "Yeah I can, but can you?" He asked, causing her to shiver pleasantly at the hidden meaning behind his tone. Naruto was glad his face was hidden from her sight, because he was blushing at what his attempt at seduction. Though through the light feeling of TenTen grinding against him ever so softly, he knew it had worked. "Oh crap! Is that what time it is!?" Naruto exclaimed lightly as he looked in the reflection TenTen's bathroom mirror and saw he alarm clock said it was almost six in the morning. Usually him and Sakura met up at the training grounds around now to practice sparring. Though usually it was more Sakura using him as a proverbial punching bag for her sexual frustrations really.

TenTen pouted cutely at the fact she knew this meant Naruto would have to go, but hopped down anyway from her perch on Naruto's waist. Heading back into her bedroom, she bent over at the waist intentionally, subtly glancing over her shoulder to make sure he was looking. "Well seems like you've got a hot date huh?" She asked with a grin on her face as she grabbed Naruto's clothes and threw them at him but kept his jacket.

Naruto raised a curious eyebrow to her curious actions, then he grinned a little as she donned his jacket and her panties. Giving her a cute look, as the jacket was practically a dress on her given their size difference. "That's cute and all TenTen, but can I have my jacket back?" Naruto asked curiously as he donned the rest of his clothing.

TenTen thought about this for a moment before taking a light sniff of the collar of his jacket, it smelled like a light sweat and oranges. An oddly Naruto scent, though she could tell the jacket had seen better days. There was holes all in the lining of the jacket, along with the fact, the zipper seemed broken, Naruto having jury rigged it to keep it closed, but a light breeze would open it again. "Nah, I think I'll keep it for now, it need's a womans touch, this jacket has seen some better days, and I'll do what I can to repair it. A ninja's only as good as his gear right?" TenTen partially lied, she did want to repair it for him, she was sure, a busy body like Sakura couldn't do things like sewing, so she inwardly cheered she had a one up on his crush.

Naruto couldn't fault her logic, though the logic of a ninja only being as good as his gear was debatable. Some of the best ninja to recent memory used little to no armor other than the mesh under armor that was all but required of ninja. Though he shrugged lightly, shaking off that line of thought as he took a solid black hoodie from TenTen's closet to his right. "Well in that case, I'll be borrowing this then." Naruto said with a smirk before donning the jacket. It matched his current outfit quite well considering it was black like the main color of his joggers.

TenTen smiled lightly at this and nodded lightly before stealing a quick kiss before lightly slapping his butt. "Well go on lover boy, don't want to keep the woman waiting any longer, she's already likely to try and kill you already." TenTen said with a light laugh as Naruto quickly shunshied to training grounds 7 to meet up with Sakura, leaving her alone to her thoughts.

Meanwhile with Sakura...

Sakura was impatiently tapping her foot on the ground, with her arms crossed over her chest, a highly annoyed look on her face and a tick mark on her forehead. Naruto was late, which was unusual was that Kakashi had actually been on time, give or take a few minutes. "Oh that knucklehead is so baka punched when he gets here!" Sakura exclaimed lightly as a soft whooshing was heard to her right as Naruto entered the training grounds. "There you are! Take this for making me wait so long! Chandara!" She exclaimed lightly as she tried to launch a chakra infused punch right into Naruto's right cheek. Though what she hadn't accounted for was the fact Naruto actually dodged this punch. Meaning she had grossly over extended herself, meaning that Sakura merely stumbled past Naruto. Though she quickly recovered, opting to go for a chakra infused roundhouse kick to Naruto's temple instead.

Naruto hadn't intentionally moved, he simply did it out of reflex, Sakura was a powerhouse, but she was quite slow. So it hadn't required much effort for him to dodge her attack, though usually he was too scared of her to dodge the attack. "Sakura, if you could stop trying to attack me so we can train, that'd be awesome! Ttbayo!" Naruto exclaimed lightly as he kept avoiding her flurry of attacks which seemed to be coming a little faster every time.

Sakura noted the distinct lack of '-chan' being added to her name, which seemed to only further infuriate her as she picked up the pace of her attacks. Though absentmindedly she tried to figure out what could change to cause him to not add -chan to her name. She observed his body language, he seemed to be a lot more relaxed than usual when she attacked him. Almost like he was flowing like water, as if a burden had been adjusted on his shoulders. "Stand still! Chandara!" Sakura exclaimed again, infusing a fair amount of chakra and focusing it in her fist. Slamming it into the ground, causing spider web cracks to form around the epicenter, as a moment later the ground began to form a cavity under the force as he jumped away.

Kakashi sweatdropped at the deadly force that Sakura was using against Naruto, he even had to put his book away to avoid being caught in the attack as well. "Enough!" Kakashi exclaimed lightly, causing Sakura to pause in the middle of her attack. It was rare that Kakashi ever lost his cool and relaxed attitude, and when he did it was in your best interest to heed his words. "We're here to spar, not bicker and fight like we're enemies. Now... Let's begin." Kakashi said, his serious expression shifting back to his signature eye smile at the two.

Naruto was caught off guard by the sudden mood change and stumbled a bit in typical anime fashion while face faulting. "I apologize for being late this time sensei, I got... Caught up in some urgent matters that needed attending to." Naruto lied, donning his best poker face, but Kakashi quickly saw through his lie, but decided to be tactful and not ask about it. If Naruto, a open and honest person deemed it fit to lie about something, then it was indeed important.

Sakura on the other hand, couldn't see Naruto's face, not catching the tell tale inflection in his voice that would have signaled he was lying. Took his words at face value, enough she found the hesitation a bit odd. Though she resolved herself to ask him about it later, as Naruto told her everything, as she thought it was just something he didn't want Kakashi to know. "Alright, sorry about losing my temper sensei, but yeah, let's get started training." Sakura said as she began to roll her shoulders with an evil look on her face that promised pain for her unfortunate vic- friend.

Kakashi sweatdropped at this sudden change in Sakura, before sighing, bringing his book back up and picked up where he left off in the book, letting out a lecherous giggle. 'Oh Yuna... You naughty girl..!" He exclaimed lightly, even though it seemed he was focused on his book, he was actually more paying attention to them. As he knew they hated his little orange book more than they liked to fight, so it would get them to focus on him more than each other.

Naruto began making hand signals to Sakura with one hand behind his back, as she could see it but Kakashi couldn't. This surprised even Kakashi, he didn't think Naruto had paid enough attention in the academy to learn the hand signals. 'Sakura, let's get this ero-sensei and teach him a lesson he'll never forget!' Naruto signaled through the hand signs, and Sakura nodded, knowing that hand signals while facing Kakashi would be a dead give away.

Sakura came up next to Naruto and pulled down her gloves tauntly across her fists as she charged her chakra into her legs to close the gap between her and Kakashi quickly. Paying attention to Naruto's countdown out the corner of her eye. When he finally got to one, she launched herself at Kakashi with a burst of speed. "This is what you get for reading smut all the time! Cha!" She exclaimed in feminine fury, charging a monstrous amount of chakra, and focusing it into her fist so much that it even glowed with a faint blue light.

Kakashi quickly put his book away and lept into the air, he knew exactly what visible chakra meant in terms of Sakura, it meant run! "Are you trying to kill me Sakura!?" Kakashi asked, freaking out a little bit, as his one visible eye went white with how scared he was. A moment later, Sakura connected her fist where Kakashi just was. An even bigger crater than when she attacked Naruto had formed. Traces of water began leaking up from under the ground, seemed there was an underground reservoir, and her punch just had unearthed it. "Well... I bet I'll be expected to fix this now, thanks Sakura..." Kakashi trailed with a sweatdrop, though he jumped to the memorial stone, which had miraculously been untouched by this. "Guess I should take you two seriously now." He trailed lightly, contemplating on if he should use his sharingan or not, deciding against it, he flew through hand signs with practiced ease.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise as he recognized the hand seals from back in the land of waves mission. "Watch out!" Naruto exclaimed as Kakashi shouted the name of the jutsu: Suiton! Suiryuudan no Jutsu. Both of them realizing they were literally standing on top of Kakashi's ammo at the moment. They leapt as far as they could to avoid it, but Kakashi wasn't the master of one thousand plus jutsu for no reason. Expertly guiding the dragon towards Naruto, knowing he'd be the weaker target in terms of air to air combat. As Sakura would likely just clash with it head on with a chakra enhanced punch. "Crap!" Naruto Silently cursed as he noticed it was after him. Thinking quickly, he grabbed some of the ninja wire he had recently purchased. Tying it to his kunai, he threw it into a tree, and used it as a grappling hook, pulling himself out of the area of the attack, causing it to splash into the water it came from.

Sakura's eyes widened a bit as she saw Naruto, albeit kind of clumsily avoid the water dragon with a simple grappling hook. She didn't think Naruto could think on the fly like that, as in the past he had just taken the brunt of attacks like that if he couldn't dodge them. 'What is going on with you recently Naruto? It's like you're a different person almost, maybe you decided to take your training as a ninja seriously?' She thought to herself as she landed on the ground, snapping her attention back to the man who was their opponent. It was dangerous to take your eyes, even for a moment off a lethal opponent such as Kakashi. A mistake that in their line of work could cost them their lives if they weren't careful.

Kakashi was a bit surprised like Sakura of his ability to escape that attack. As the last time he had used that in a spar with them. He had hit Naruto dead in the chest with it. "Good job Naruto, but don't think I'm done yet!" He exclaimed lightly, flying through his hand signs again with speed that would make Haku envious. "Raiton!: Raikyū no jutsu!. [2]" He intoned, a mere moment later. Four balls of pure lightning elemental chakra formed near Kakashi's shoulders. As if following some unspoken order. Two flew at each of his students with speed you'd expect from lightning.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit at the speed of the spheres. Jumping to the side, he narrowly avoided the first ball. Though realizing it a little too late. He had only dodged one. Since he had jumped off the tree that was holding him up. He ended up back on the water. Right in Kakashi's trap. "Crap!" He exclaimed lightly as the second ball hit the water as he did near his feet. Causing painful and sharp electricity to course through his body. Causing him to let out a light scream of pain. As the pain left his body, his breathing was a bit heavy. The weight of his muscles forcing him down to his knee.

Sakura inwardly cringed at the attack Naruto had suffered. Though it was the price you pay if you fell into an enemies trap. It was clear to her that Kakashi was holding back. Though he had left just enough pain to serve as a good reminder not to just act before thinking all the time. "You ok Naruto?" She concernedly asked as she landed next to her teammate.

Kakashi didn't let them breathe as he formed a clone. Both of them silently dashing at their respective opponent. The original going for Naruto. As of the two, he was the most dangerous. Sakura was more dangerous in terms of raw strength. Though Naruto was a powerhouse in and of his own right. With that indomitable willpower and Uzumaki stamina. Along with his known moniker of the 'Number one Unpredictable knucklehead ninja.' made him not a slouch either.

Naruto immediately went on the defensive as he tried to keep up with Kakashi's speed. For the most part he could, though through experience and heightened reflexes. Kakashi found a hole in his guard. Slapping Naruto in the chest with an open palm with not too much force. Though it caused Naruto to lose his breath for a moment as he stumbled back a bit. "Jesus Kakashi! That actually hurt! Dattebayo!" He exclaimed lightly as he brought his guard into an x above his head. Blocking a heavy downard axe kick, infused with a bit of chakra.

Kakashi smirked a little at the fact his student had managed to block such a powerful kick with seemingly no effort. Though he sighed a bit inwardly as Naruto's knee buckled. Causing him to go down to a kneeling position on the water. 'Seems I need to teach him a fighting style that utilizes that fluidity he was using earlier. As taking the brunt of an attack like this can put him in a bad position.' Kakashi thought to himself as he leaned back into a handspring. Bringing his other foot which was below Naruto's guard, upward towards his chin in a snapping motion. Kakashi was a bit surprised as Naruto pushed his leg to the side instead of blocking it. Causing him to spin to the left as he righted himself in a superhero esque landing on the water a few meters away.

Sakura couldn't watch their fight for long, as Kakashi was pressing her hard. Though she caught bits and pieces of the intense fight that was going on between the two over there. 'They're still leagues above me it seems...' Sakura thought to herself before Kakashi's clone copied his original. Palming Sakura in the chest between her breasts. Causing her to cough a bit in surprise. Grabbing his wrist with a smirk on her face. Pulling hard on the clones arm, placing her hand on the back of the clones head. Forcing its face onto her knee forcefully. Causing the clone to disperse in a puff of smoke.

Naruto was inwardly was proud of Sakura for dispersing the clone by herself. Though he knew the clone was only a fraction of Kakashi in terms of power. Though he couldn't dwell on it for long as he was currently facing down a full powered Kakashi. 'Seems I've got a long ways to go.' Naruto introspectively assessed as he started dodging a flurry of attacks from Kakashi. Though narrowly at that, but he was proud of himself. Just a few moments ago, he wasn't able to dodge much of Kakashi's attack. Though now he seemed to be doing it with more ease than before. 'Why is this so much easier than before?' He mused softly to himself. Though he could feel himself becoming used to the attack pattern Kakashi. Unlike him, he typically stuck to the same pattern of attack unless he saw his current plan of attack wasn't working.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed his eyes softly at the fact Naruto seemed to be catching on quickly onto his attack patterns. Which he was changing up as fast as Naruto seemed to catch onto them. 'What the heck is going on here?! He shouldn't be keeping up with mid jonin level attacks with such ease! I've even raised my skill level close to where I currently am!' He lightly exclaimed a bit to himself as he noticed an odd orange ring right around Naruto's iris'. Though this moment of distraction was enough for Naruto to capitalize on, and knock Kakashi from his musings as he coughed a fair bit. Courtesy of Naruto double palming his chest, sending him skidding back a few feet, Kakashi's eyes widening a bit at the sudden attack that Naruto had landed on him. So far Naruto had been able to land no attacks on him, just dodge and divert his attacks, but not actually land an attack on him at all.

Naruto was caught a bit off guard by the fact he had also landed an attack on Kakashi when he was going almost all out on him. Though his revelry was short lived as he suddenly felt himself get a little heavier. As if he suddenly was a fair bit more fatigued more than he was mere moment's ago, although he had done nothing since the momentary standstill with Kakashi had started. 'Why do I feel like I just went ten rounds with rock lee already?' Naruto inwardly questioned, the last time he had sparred with Lee, he had felt tired afterwards, but never during the match did he feel like this. He then was curious as to why Kakashi raised a curious eyebrow to him, as he hadn't changed his stance, and was still ready to battle his sensei.

Kakashi noticed that they orange ring around his iris' had disappeared from his eyes, and now Naruto was showing signs of battle weariness already. Though they hadn't been sparing for more than three minutes at most according to his calculations. "You ok Naruto? Do we need to take a breather?" He asked curiously, switching from his battle ready stance, to a casual, and relaxed stance, though to anyone who knew him well. He was still on guard for a bum rush attack from the blonde in front of him, as this could be a bait tactic on the blondes behalf.

Naruto thought about this for a moment, and opened his mouth to refuse the offer for a moment but decided against it. As he was suddenly too tired to fight, he didn't want to push his luck against someone far stronger than himself while this tired. Besides, he had to get to the bottom of why he was so tired suddenly. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea, anybody got a soldier pill I can have?" Naruto asked curiously, catching the small brown pill that Kakashi had thrown him, popping it into his mouth with an audible swallowing sound. A few moments later he felt worlds better than he did before. His chakra level and stamina level being restored by the almost magical powers of the soldier pill, it was a good, quick fix for when in the middle of a battle.

Sakura saw that the battle had ended, and began walking over to them, smiling softly at the sign of reconciliation that Kakashi and Naruto had formed with each other. Signaling that there was no hard feelings between the two in the rougher than usual spar they had. "What was that Naruto? You were like a man possessed! Keeping up with Kakashi at the end there, even when Kakashi was nearly going all out!" Sakura lightly applauded with a curious look on her face as Kakashi stepped up to inspect Naruto's eyes for a few moments.

Letting out a light hum, as he didn't find any traces of the original orange pigment that he had thought he had seen a few moments ago during their spar. "Naruto, during our spar, did you feel anything... Unusual, or weird about yourself?" He asked curiously, as there may have been some noticeable effect on him. If so, Naruto may very well have the beginnings of a Kekkei-genkai in Kakashi's opinion. Though unless you were paying attention to what was happening during their fight, you might just have assumed that he was predicting Kakashi.

Naruto donned a thoughtful look on his face for a moment or so as he thought about this question for a moment. Nothing seemed to jump out to him out of the ordinary immediately. Though a lightbulb went off in his head as he thought about a possible symptom of what had happened. "Well mid fight, I found it easier to dodge your attacks, parry them or just in general stand toe to toe against you. Even though I know I shouldn't stand a chance against you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto admitted with a bit of a pout on his face before sitting down and letting a light sigh out. "Almost like I had the sharingan ability to read your opponent's movement, but I know I don't have the sharingan. Otherwise you would have noticed immediately and stopped the spar to find out why and how." He mused out loud as he decided to lay down, yelping lightly as he wasn't practiced in laying down in the water. So his back half fell into the water as his lower half remained on the surface of the water before following him soon after.

Sakura let out a laugh of surprise at Naruto suddenly becoming submerged under the water was hilarious to her at the randomness of it. Though she let out a yelp of surprise as Naruto suddenly bursted through the surface of the water. Wrapping his arms around her waist and picking her up threateningly. "Naruto! Don't you dare!" She lightly exclaimed, forgetting for a moment about her colossal strength, instead adopting the persona of a schoolgirl at the swimming pool and was about to get dunked by one of her asshole friends.

Kakashi just face faulted a bit at the fact his student's were acting like a bunch of teenage school student's instead of highly trained killers. Nevermind the fact that they were possibly the strongest of their graduating class from the academy. "Come on you two, we haven't been on a mission, and we have to meet our new teammate for the time being." Kakashi said cryptically, causing the two who just rose from the water to instantly stop their bickering at the mention of a new teammate. Kakashi inwardly smirked under his mask as he was able to get them to shut up without much effort on his part. They had been with Sai, but he had been taken off of Naruto's team for a mission for Danzo, it made Kakashi's skin crawl thinking about that vile man.

Naruto was the first to recover from his stupor about Kakashi's seemingly dismissive comment about them meeting a new teammate. "What do you mean 'new teammate' sensei?" He asked curiously, unconsciously holding Sakura still. Though he let out a light yelp of surprise as Sakura pinched him to let her go, and he did. Causing her to flop unceremoniously downward. Naruto quickly apologized as he helped her back to a standing position on the water.

Kakashi just sighed a bit at his student's antics, then again, they had gotten a lot better about their bickering, so he couldn't complain too much. Though his attention moved over to Naruto as he hopped to a nearby tree. "I mean exactly what I said Naruto, we have a new member to team seven for the time being. I haven't really been told who it is, so it's as much of a surprise to you guys as it is to me." He mused out loud before hopping to a nearby tree, absentmindedly musing about teaching his student's the shunshin for faster movement instead of tree jumping.

Sakura was quiet after this revelation about a new teammate, she was still hung up on Sasuke, but with each passing day, she was coming to the realization, he might be a lost cause. 'Who is this new teammate of ours? I hope to god it's not another root agent, I can't stand an even worse version.' She mused with a shudder as she leapt into the tree's as well, following Naruto and Kakashi back to the village, as they settled into comfortable silence.

Meanwhile... At the Hokage's office...

Tsunade sat behind the hokage's desk, her hands stepped into a plateau for her chin to rest on as she gazed critically at the person before her. "I am still not sure if I should permit you into the village given your villages past transgressions against us. Though as far as I'm aware, you have never done anything directly to harm us or subjugate us." She mused out loud, staring right through the person in front of her, like she could see their soul and what made them tick.

The mysterious person let out a nervous laugh as they sat under the intense gaze of one the most powerful woman to ever live. She wasn't part of the densetsu no sannin for no reason, so she was a powerful enemy you wanted on your side. "Thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself Hokage-sama. I understand that I will be under close scrutiny until I am deemed a non threat. I shall cooperate to the fullest extent of my ability. I have already told you everything I can about the treacherous snake that is Orochimaru." They said, spitting out Orochimaru's name as if it was poison, as if it was for all intents and purposes was poison to anyone.

Tsunade stayed silent for a moment after this reply from the person sitting in front of her, she had actually been in the village for several months now. Though she was locked in a cell, deep in the T&I building in the outskirts of Konoha. Where they kept only the most hardened criminals or enemies against Konoha as they integrated her until they were sure they got all of the information they could from her. "I am placing you under house arrest unless I decide to send you on a mission to test your abilities and or loyalty. For now you shall not be granted a rank or even admittance into our ninja ranks until I deem otherwise. Got that? Be grateful you're not still in chakra sealing cuffs, stripped down to your underwear." Tsunade said with a light growl to her voice, she still didn't trust the person before her. Though Inoichi had assured herself that he didn't think they were a fight or flight risk as he had been to the darkest parts of her mind.

A gentle rap on the door was heard a few moments later from the back of the room, garnering the attention of the two occupants of the room. 'Come in!' The powerful hokage intoned in a commanding voice. Kakashi slowly opened the door to the hokages chambers, leaning through the crack in the door with his signature eye smile on his face. "Yo!" He greeted with a light wave as he opened the door fully to reveal Naruto and Sakura at either side of him.

Sakura peaked around the room until her eyes landed on a familiar, unruly on one side mop of red hair sitting in a chair at the front of the hokage's desk, slowly turning to face her. "You!" They both exclaimed lightly as they recognized each other immediately, venom in their voices apparent as they tried to launch themselves at one another to throw down.

Fin~

A/N - Well that's all there is for now guys, I know it's been a while since I last posted, but what do you guys think about this chapter? Two kind of cliffhangers in one chapter, I'm not going into to detail about either this chapter, as where would the fun in that be?

A/N - Reviews:

Guest: Remember Sex does not equal Love. Remember Having sex for the first-time cam be awkward. You simply cannot make them act like i advise you having them say "I, AM CUMMING"...Keep them in character... Keep the dialogue limited to their own vocabulary in the series... Avoid copying and pasting that. For example: With the last of Naruto's Thrusts, Tenten let out Moan, feeling his Member Throbbing inside her Tight Warmth, The feeling of Naruto pulsing manhood and seeing the blissful look on his face brings her to own climax and she simply lies motionless on her bed as Naruto was further turned on continued on with his onslaught for almost 10 minutes and finally with a Sigh he brought himself to second Climax, holding the Battered and Exhausted Woman by the hips, enjoying Emptying the last of his Ammo inside her tightness and finally sleep took hold of him.

Me: Censoring =/= my writing style, their words might be out of character, but in a passionate moment like they shared. It's to be expected they wouldn't quite be themselves, any other time they remain relatively in character.

Translations/ Elaborations:

[1] have to get to know the real her, not just the two dimensional sex object peddled by Kishimoto: It's my take on the scene from the first deadpool movie, where he first meets Vanessa and says something like: "I want to get to know the real you, not just the... Two dimensional sex object peddled by hollywood."

[2] Raiton!: Raikyū no jutsu!: (Lightning style!: Lightning ball jutsu!) This is a jutsu from Boruto, the next generation that Sarada used, the balls of lightning she used? Yeah that one.


End file.
